RISE OF SKYWALKER: ALTERNATE ENDING
by itharukameo1
Summary: What if Kylo survived? Discover an alternate ending to the saga.
1. Revenge of the Sith

**Rey POV**

As I lay on the floor, I look up at the lightning from Palpatine's fingertips streaking across the sky.

The various ships from all parts of the universe all united together, now falling from the sky as one.

I feel helpless as I gasp for breath. I must save them.

But how?

Palpatine has sucked most of the life force out of me and Ben. And I don't even have the strength to get up. Luke would know what to do. Leia wouldn't lie around like this.

But I'm not strong enough.

I need to connect with the Jedi of the past. I need their strength, for I fear that I have lost all of mine.

I start to whisper to myself "Be with me"

I feel alone as I say the words over and over again until I heard a multitude of voices.

I can almost feel the warmth of their breath on my ears.

_"Alone never have you been" (Yoda)_

_"Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you. We stand behind you" (Qui-Gon Jinn)_

_"Rey the Force will be with you-always" (Luke)_

_"Feel the Force flowing through you Rey" (Windu)_

_"Let lift you" (Anakin)_

_"In the light...find the light" (Ahsoka Tano)_

_"Let it guide you, as it guided us" (Aayla Secura)_

_"Rise Ray..." (Adi Gallia)_

_"These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them." (Obi-Wan Kenobi)_

_"Bring back the balance Rey-as I did" (Anakin)_

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice...Ben

_"I believe in you Rey...I always have" (Ben)_

I blink away the tears and stand up slowly, pushing away the pain as I grab my saber.

I stand up straight and tall as the hum of my saber fills my ears.

Palpatine turns towards me and grins. He directs his lightning at me and I deflect it with my saber. I hold my ground as he pushes harder with more dark force, the volts of energy heat up the room and I start to sweat.

"Foolish child..." Palpatine cackles "...I gave you the world and you denied it..."

I feel the anger in my chest boil, but I suppress it. Instead I glare at Palpatine as I walk closer with my saber, pushing him back.

"No...you laid a path of darkness for me...and I chose the light"

I pull out Leia's lightsaber and make a cross with Luke's saber.

Palpatine groans as he realizes that both sabers together are too strong.

"The Jedi are doomed to fall!" he screeches. He then exerts more lightning onto both of my sabers pushing me back slightly "And you will fall with them!"

I walk closer as all the lightning reflects off both of sabers and burns off Palpatine's face and body. Pieces of his skin disintegrate into ash and are blow away by the wind. I feel my life force draining as I exert all the energy I have left onto him until a huge explosion sets off.

The world goes black.


	2. I won't let it be

**Ben POV**

I land on the bottom of the cavernous crack with a thud.

A large gash on my arm bleeds profusely but it's the least of my worries.

I can only think of Rey.

I can feel her force, I know she's afraid. That she is questioning her own strength and giving into fear.

All after these years of fighting each other, after everything that I have done to her and to the ones she loved, Rey still showed me mercy, when she used her own life force to heal me.

In that moment I found the light that I had suppressed for so many years. The light that Rey carries with her, that radiates from her eyes. Because of Rey I finally listened to my family, and Ben Solo the Jedi rose out of the ashes of Kylo Ren the Sith.

Suddenly I hear the words "Be with me"

It's Rey.

I wince as I feel numerous cuts on my skin but I focus all my force towards Rey.

I can see through her eyes as she stares at the lightning in the sky, and I whisper in her ear.

"I believe in you Ray...I always have"

I let go of my breath and open my eyes. I'm back in the cavernous crack where jagged rocks surround me. I look up and see cracks of lighting in the sky.

I have to get to Rey.

I start climbing even though the sweat stings my flesh. One step at a time I climb higher and higher. My hands start bleeding but the pain is now numb.

Suddenly I hear an explosion and I almost lose my grip.

Rey.

The adrenaline kicks in and I climb faster up and up until my hand reaches the surface.

I lift my body up and crawl my way to Ray. She lies on the ground unconscious and cold. I cradle her into my arms, and push back a piece of hair behind her ear. I then place my head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat, hoping for a single sound to dispel my despair.

I hear nothing.

I rest my forehead against her's and hold back my tears. It can't be.

I won't let it be.

I focus my life force and I begin to transfer it to her heart, except I can't. There is something blocking it. As if...her life force is already overflowing.

But my life force is draining fast. I start to feel faint as my eyes battle to stay open. I catch a glimpse of Rey, her eyes are finally open.

Rey sits up in surprise of our proximity, but then quickly wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

Tears flow down her cheeks as rests her head on my shoulder. I grip her tightly and sigh in relief.

Rey lets go and looks at me with sense of wanting and desire. I stare back at her with the same hunger, gazing at her lips, long have I wondered how they taste.

There's nothing to say, yet we speak a million words with our eyes. We both know that we feel the same way, that we both crave each other's touch.

The force pulls us together again, but this time we don't fight it.

Without hesitation our lips collide and we kiss each other hungrily. I wrap my arms around her waist as her hands run through my hair.

But as soon as she pulls away, I grin one last time and fall down to the ground, the world goes black.

...

I gasp, the air in my lungs suddenly returns to me.

I open my eyes and look up at Rey. She's smiling as tears fall down her cheeks.

Am I dead? Is this heaven?

Rey strokes my cheek "Ben...are you ok-"

I pull her down before she can finish and kiss her tenderly.

If this is a dream, I don't want it to end.


	3. Take My Hand

**Ben POV**

I land on the bottom of the cavernous crack with a thud.

A large gash on my arm bleeds profusely but it's the least of my worries.

I can only think of Rey.

I can feel her force, I know she's afraid. That she is questioning her own strength and giving into fear.

All after these years of fighting each other, after everything that I have done to her and to the ones she loved, Rey still showed me mercy, when she used her own life force to heal me.

In that moment I found the light that I had suppressed for so many years. The light that Rey carries with her, that radiates from her eyes. Because of Rey I finally listened to my family, and Ben Solo the Jedi rose out of the ashes of Kylo Ren the Sith.

Suddenly I hear the words "Be with me"

It's Rey.

I wince as I feel numerous cuts on my skin but I focus all my force towards Rey.

I can see through her eyes as she stares at the lightning in the sky, and I whisper in her ear.

"I believe in you Ray...I always have"

I let go of my breath and open my eyes. I'm back in the cavernous crack where jagged rocks surround me. I look up and see cracks of lighting in the sky.

I have to get to Rey.

I start climbing even though the sweat stings my flesh. One step at a time I climb higher and higher. My hands start bleeding but the pain is now numb.

Suddenly I hear an explosion and I almost lose my grip.

Rey.

The adrenaline kicks in and I climb faster up and up until my hand reaches the surface.

I lift my body up and crawl my way to Ray. She lies on the ground unconscious and cold. I cradle her into my arms, and push back a piece of hair behind her ear. I then place my head against her chest, listening for a heartbeat, hoping for a single sound to dispel my despair.

I hear nothing.

I rest my forehead against her's and hold back my tears. It can't be.

I won't let it be.

I focus my life force and I begin to transfer it to her heart, except I can't. There is something blocking it. As if...her life force is already overflowing.

But my life force is draining fast. I start to feel faint as my eyes battle to stay open. I catch a glimpse of Rey, her eyes are finally open.

Rey sits up in surprise of our proximity, but then quickly wraps her arms around me in a tight hug.

Tears flow down her cheeks as rests her head on my shoulder. I grip her tightly and sigh in relief.

Rey lets go and looks at me with sense of wanting and desire. I stare back at her with the same hunger, gazing at her lips, long have I wondered how they taste.

There's nothing to say, yet we speak a million words with our eyes. We both know that we feel the same way, that we both crave each other's touch.

The force pulls us together again, but this time we don't fight it.

Without hesitation our lips collide and we kiss each other hungrily. I wrap my arms around her waist as her hands run through my hair.

But as soon as she pulls away, I grin one last time and fall down to the ground, the world goes black.

...

I gasp, the air in my lungs suddenly returns to me.

I open my eyes and look up at Rey. She's smiling as tears fall down her cheeks.

Am I dead? Is this heaven?

Rey strokes my cheek "Ben...are you ok-"

I pull her down before she can finish and kiss her tenderly.

If this is a dream, I don't want it to end.


	4. Welcome Home

**Rey POV**

As I fly Ben to the rebel base he asks me a question.

"Rey?"

"Yes?"

"How did you save me?"

"Which time?" I grin.

Ben chuckles "Back on Exegol"

"When I killed Palpatine the life force he stole from us both flowed back into me in an instance. It knocked the wind out of me and left me unconscious as well as quite literally breathless for a while."

"So that's why I didn't hear you breathing when I found you, and why I couldn't transfer any life force to you."

"Exactly, and that's how I had enough life force to bring you back to life"

"You're a life saver Rey"

I laugh "Oh shut up"

...

**Ben POV**

As soon as we land on the Rebel base I yell in relief.

"FINALLY I CAN GET OUT OF THIS TRUNK!"

Rey glances back from the pilot seat at me. I glare at her.

"You try being stuck in the tiny trunk of an X-wing for over an hour"

She chuckles "I hope that day never comes"

Before she gets out of her seat she looks at me again and ponders briefly in thought. She looks so damn cute when she does that.

"Ben, I think there are some old clothes of Luke's in the trunk, maybe you could try those on so you appear less.."

"...menacing?"

"Yes...the black doesn't seem to help the others believe that you have changed."

I frown "I thought the absence of my mask and my red lightsaber would have been enough..."

I scrummage around for the clothes and hold up some beige pants and a white robe.

"Ugh this smells horrible and it's so...tiny. Rey I'm not gonna fit in this and these colors are disgusting"

Rey points to her white outfit "Disgusting?"

I grin "On me not on you"

She laughs "Oh come on Ben, you can pull off more than just black"

"Don't lie to me"

Rey looks at me with hesitation."Well then...menacing black it is" she says and quickly turns around.

We both turn back to look at each other seconds later and burst into laughter. Rey then opens the X-wing up and turns to me before she climbs out.

"With your hair you could wear a bag and make it look good. But if you don't want to wear Luke's clothes that's okay. It was wrong of me to think you should have to change your clothes to make others like you. Just wear whatever makes you feel good, we can deal with the rest together"

"Whatever makes me feel good?"

"Yes"

"So...I can wear nothing?" I say with a smirk.

Rey presses her lips together as her face flushes to the shade of a pink rose. She exhales and climbs out of the ship, too speechless to talk to me.

Is that a yes?

...

**Rey POV**

"So...I can wear nothing?" Ben says with a smirk.

Flashbacks of shirtless Kylo run through my mind. I press my lips together in an attempt to hide my embarrassment of such thoughts but my pink face gives it away.

I exhale to calm my racing heartbeat and climb out of the ship to escape the explicit images flooding my mind.

As soon as I climb out of the ship Finn runs towards me and lifts me up in the air in a tight embrace.

"Finn!"

As soon as he lets me down he grabs my hand eagerly.

"Rey! I have to tell you something!"

I glance back at the X-wing to see if Ben is coming out yet, he must be still inside. I then turn back to Finn.

"What is it Finn?"

"I can sense you through the force Rey...I-I think I'm-"

"Force sensitive!"

"Yes!"

"Finn! Do you know what this means?!"

"I can hold a lightsaber!"

I chuckles, "Yes, but most importantly you could be a Jedi."

Finn yells in delight "Hell yeah!" He then spots Poe walking by and taps him on the arm.

"Guess what Poe?"

Poe grins "You're dating Rose?"

Finn punches him in the shoulder lightly, "No!" He then whispers in his ear "Not yet at least".

"Then what is it?" Poe says with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember that thing I wanted to tell Rey?"

"The thing you couldn't even mention to your friend?" Poe says grumpily.

"Wanna hear it?"

Poe's eyes light up with curiosity."Spill it Finn."

"I am force sensitive!"

Poe stares back at Finn blankly "And...?"

I die of laughter at the sight of Poe's cluelessness.

"It means I can be a Jedi!" Finn says.

Poe places both his hands on Finn's shoulders with his eyes wide with shock "You serious?!"

Poe turns his head and quickly mouths at me "Is his serious?!". I nod my head in approval. Poe then turns back to Finn.

"Yes I am!" Finn says excitedly.

"Hell yeah man! My boy Finn is gonna be a Jedi!" Poe yells with his fist in the air.

I watch the two jump up in the air and yell in excitement. Moments later, Rose spots Finn and runs towards him.

"Finn! I thought you were dead!"

Finn lifts her up and spins her in a circle "Rose!"

When he lets her down Rose lifts herself up on her tippy toes and pulls Finn down for a kiss.

Poe whistles in the back and starts to clap, cheering on Finn. Now that's one hell of a wingman.

When Finn and Rose let go of their tender embrace, Finn looks up to the sky and yells.

"I'm gonna be a Jedi and I just kissed Rose! This is the best day ever!"

Rose's jaw drops as she looks at Finn in shock, "Did you say you're gonna be a Jedi?"

Finn smirks with pride, "Yep. I'm force sensitive."

Rose's eyes twinkle with admiration, "Awesome!"

Poe, Rose, and Finn all jump up and down in celebration. I turn back to the Ship and I see Ben in his black clothes walking towards me.

Thank goodness he's not naked.

Ben looks at me with discomfort in his eyes.

"Rey..."

"What is it?" I say with a concerned look.

"I...don't belong here"

"Kylo Ren doesn't, but Ben Solo does. You belong here. Don't you feel it?"

Ben closes his eyes and breathes in.

**Ben POV**

I close my eyes and breathe in.

When I exhale and open my eyes, I can see the ghost of my parents.

"Welcome home son" Han and Leia say in unison.

I turn to Rey and smile.

"I do feel it."

Suddenly I feel a blaster behind my back. "Hold it right there!"

I turn around slowly as see Finn's gun pointed at my back. All around me rebels are pointing their blasters and rifles at me.

Well shit.

I sigh, "I'm not here to—"

"Shut it! We all know you're a monster!" Rose says.

Rey interjects. "Stop! Everyone, I know it seems impossible, but Kylo Ren is no more." She turns to me and holds my hand "This is Ben Solo, and he's a hero. Not a monster."

"Even if he were longer evil, which seems highly unlikely, he can't possibly compensate for all the death he's brought upon the resistance!" Poe says firmly.

A collective cheer resonates from the other rebels.  
"He must pay for his crimes!"

Rey frowns "We are not the first order, nor the last order. We stand for the freedom of the galaxy. We stand for peace. If you wish to punish Ben now, even after he has turned, how can you say you are any better than the enemies that we have fought? Is this who we really are? Is the resistance just going to be a new order?"

Everyone looks down in shame. Poe sighs and looks at Rey "But how can we trust him? I mean the guys dressed in all black like a Sith! And he killed his own father!"

Rey gives me a look and I shrug my shoulders,"Black is a nice color okay".

I look around the faces staring back at me are filled with not just fear but pain. Pain I am responsible for. I feel the guilt run through my blood.

I step forward "I know I've hurt all of you. You all probably hate me...in fact let's see how many, raise your hand if you hate me."

Everyone raises their hand—even the damn droids raise their tazors up in the air—except Rey.

Chewy gives me a death stare as he moves his furry hand across his neck. _You're a dead_ manhe says in wookie.

I clear my throat and continue "...well, I'm not surprised. I would hate me too. I've done so many horrible things, that I regret deeply, but I can't turn back the clock. I can only move forward and learn. And I've learned that my actions were not justified by the hate and anger that boiled inside me. Nothing can justify what I've done, but I can promise each and every one of you that I won't do such things again. Because I've grown from the immature and insecure boy that I once was, who preyed on the weak and was fueled by fear. Who was power hungry and monstrous. Who was bloodthirsty and merciless. Who was—"

Rey pats me on the shoulder "I think we get it"

I nod and continue "Right. The point is, I let the dark side consume me because I thought I belonged with the dark side. But when Rey pierced her lightsaber through my chest she could have left me to die. But she didn't. She showed me mercy and she healed me. She saved my life despite the all the things I've done.

It was then I realized through her compassion that a life of death and darkness was not a life that I wanted nor belonged to. And so I threw my red lightsaber into the ocean along with the person I used to be.

I then reached out to the light and found the young boy who thought his destiny was chosen for him one fateful night at Luke's Jedi camp, and I showed him that a life of light and hope was not impossible. That his fate is not sealed and he could choose to change it.

And I have chosen to be Ben Solo.

Kylo Ren is dead and will forever be."

"But you still killed your own father!" Finn protests. "I saw it with my own eyes"

Chewy yells in agreement.

I sigh "I did. And at the time I did it to prove to Snoke that I was serious about being a Sith. But I realize that I was just running away from myself, the person my parents knew I was underneath my mask filled with lies and darkness. But I'm done running. I wasn't the son I should have been then, but now I am. And I can prove to you all that I'm not who I used to be. That I truly am Ben Solo, and I have turned."

"How so?" Finn asks.

"Just give me a chance" I say.

Poe looks at Rey. "Rey, as a distinguished member of the resistance, we trust you. Do you really believe him?"

Rey answers with confidence, "I do. I not only believe him, I know it's the truth. He fought beside me against the emperor, and it cost him his life."

There is a brief silence as Poe deliberates with Finn, Rose, R2D2, 3PO, BB8 and a few other rebels.

When they are finished, Poe looks at me "I, General Dameron, pardon you for your crimes against the Resistance. But don't take this chance lightly Ben, if you so much as see you force choke a porg or use electricity to grill your cheese I will personally see to it that you will never see the light of day."

I don't even like cheese.

Rey raises her brow "Grill cheese?"

Poe gives her a stern look "You can never be too careful Rey." He turns to me again. "By the way, you should try on some clothes from our storage room. You're gonna scare the kids"

My eyes widen with surprise "Kids?"

Kids, the only things that scare me more than the thought of Palpatine nude.

"Yeah we had a separate squadron rescue and bring child refugees from destroyed planets" Poe said.

"How did the refugees survive?" I ask curiously.

"Parents sent them in escape pods as soon as they realized they weren't going to make it. Most of them were found floating in space with weak distress signals for days. Some crash landed on other planets with the resistance symbol in their hands."

"May we see them?" Rey asks.

Poe looks at me, and I sigh. "Fine I'll change clothes"

After changing my clothes into a resistance outfit Poe leads us to room filled with little children. A boy with a broom with a resistance ring looks up at us with awe. He reminds me of myself when I was younger, the way I used to look at Luke.

**Rey POV**

The children stare at us curiously, some with awe, others with fear.

I sit down cross legged on the floor and Ben does the same as the children come forward slowly.

I can feel the force through me and through many of the children. A new generation of Jedi is blossoming before my eyes.

I ask the children what their names are. Some have names like the blonde child Matt and the purple Twi'liek Mara, but most do not.

So Ben and I give them names, the names of legendary heroes.

"Anakin" I say as I point to a the brown haired boy with the resistance ring.

We continue naming names such as:

"Mace"

"Obi-wan"

"Aayala"

"Han"

"Leia"

"Luminara"

"Luke"

"Shaak-Ti"

"Yoda"

Soon we use up all the names we can think of and the we tuck the children in bed.

I walk outside and sit down, resting my head on my palm.

Ben sits next to me.

"What's wrong?"

I sigh "How can I teach all these children? I barely know enough myself."

He laughs "That's not true, you defeated Palpatine! Surely that accounts for a great deal of wisdom"

I smile "That is true I suppose"

He grins "Plus, you won't be teaching alone"

"You'll do it with me?" I ask with excitement. I then raise my eyebrow "But wait, I thought you don't like kids?"

"I don't, but I'll do it for you"

I hug Ben tightly "Thank you Ben"


	5. Sunrise

**A few months later...**

**Ben POV**

After training the group of young padawans—-plus Finn—with Rey, I sit down and take a long sip of water.

It's been tough teaching the little rascals, but with the help of the ghosts of old Jedi masters, we are able to guide and teach the children effectively.

Each day they learn something new, and so do we. Being is a teacher is a surprisingly fulfilling task that I enjoy. For learning is as limitless as the force itself.

Poe walks over to me.

"What's up Ben?"

"Nothing much, just teaching the kids how to clear their minds."

Poe eyes my suspiciously "Any trouble with clearing yours?"

I laugh sarcastically "Ha ha, no."

Poe punches me lightly in the shoulder and grins "I'm just kidding Solo! Hey, look I've got the karaoke machine running do you wanna hit a few notes with Rose, Finn, and I?"

Ben Solo does not sing. Period.

"Sorry Poe..." I glance towards Rey kneeling down next to a child who is struggling with today's lesson and look back at Poe "...I have much more important things to attend to."

Poe glances at Rey and back at me. He smiles "Ah okay. Well see ya around bud"

I wave back at him "See ya around Poe"

Poe has definitely loosened up around me these past months. I've earned the trust of almost everybody, even Chewy. The droids are still scared of me though.

I walk towards Rey and the child, who is of tortugan descent.

I bend down next to Rey and look at the child. I can sense the trauma the child feels of leaving their parents, knowing that they will never see them again as their planet explodes in the distance.

I think of my mother when she spoke of Alderman. I could feel the heartbreak in her voice. I feel that same heartbreak in the child ask they speak.

"I can't clear my mind without seeing my parents and my planet torn to pieces...I don't want to relive it."

Rey looks at the child sadly and places her hand on the child's shoulder.

"I know it's hard. I remember how I used to have flashbacks of my parents leaving me. It haunted me for years. But I realized that even though they are gone, I didn't loose anything."

"Really?"

"I gained a new family when I joined the resistance. But most importantly, I realized that everyone you care about will always be with you. The force connects us all, dead or alive. You are never alone. Remember that." She says as she hugs the child.

"I will Jedi Master Rey"

The full moon rises and lights up our faces along with the starry night sky. The child looks up at the stars and then back at us.

"It's getting late, will you sing me a song to bed?"

"Are you afraid of the dark?" I ask.

"No Master Solo, it's just what my" the child looks down sadly "what my father used to do..."

Rey glances at me and I sigh. Fine.

Ben Solo will make an exception. He will only sing just this once.

We take the child to bed and tuck her in. I sit at the edge of the bed and look at her.

"Any song in particular you'd like to hear?"

"Not really"

I take a deep breathe. And think of the song my mother used to sing to me.

"Mirrorbright, shines the moon, it's glow as soft as an ember

When the moon is mirrorbright, take this time to remember.

Those you have loved but are gone.

Those who kept you so safe and warm

The mirrorbright moon lets you see

Those who have ceased to be

Mirrorbright shines the moon, as fires die to their embers..."

My mother appears and sings the last two lyrics with me before she fades again.

"...Those you loved are with you still—

The moon will help you remember"

By the time I'm finished the child is sound asleep and Rey and I quietly exit the young padawan's bunker.

Rey looks at me in shock as we step outside "Wow, I didn't know you sing that good"

I smile "I won't do it again"

"Where did you learn that song?" She asks curiously.

"My mother sang the traditional Alderaan lullaby to me as a boy" I say as I look up at the moon.

Rey holds my hand, as we acknowledge Leia silently. She will always be with us.

Rey then looks up at the full moon "It's beautiful"

I look at Rey as she gazes at the moon "Yes, it's stunning"

**The next morning...**

**Ben POV**

I wake up to see a child, with blonde hair and glasses.

Is this a nightmare?

The child smiles "Master Solo can I ask you a question?"

I pull up the sheets and sit up "The question is how did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked"

I think back to last night, and look beside me. Rey's gone, she must have woken up already and unlocked the door on her way out.

The child looks at me eagerly and I sigh.

"What's your name?"

"Matt"

"And what's your question?"

"Do you really have an 8 pack?"

I laugh and whisper back "Yep, I'm shredded"

"Awesome!" Matt then grins at me "I bet you can't guess what I'm wanna be when I grow up."

I smile, a challenge. This will be easy.

"A Jedi?"

"No."

"A pilot?"

"Nope"

"A general?"

"Nada."

I rack my brain around for something better but I can't think of anything. I should just read his mind. But before I attempt it the kid calls me out.

"Don't cheat Jedi Master Solo"

I groan in defeat "What is it that you want to be so badly?"

"A radar technician!"

I raise my eyebrow.

"Um...good for you Matt..."

Matt giggles and runs away. What a weird kid, then again all kids are weird.

I get up and put on a white shirt and brown pants along with some boots. Then I put on the finishing touch, a long black cape.

I walk outside to see Rey fixing up an X-wing as the sunrise lights up her face as Finn entertains the children with stories of his adventures before starting their meditation exercises.

Rey walks towards me as the sunlight lights up her face."I need to return something, do you want to come?" She asks.

I look at Rose, Chewy, and 3PO singing at the karaoke machine. It makes me want to throw up. I then look back at Rey.

"Yes, but I want my own ship."

There is no way in hell I'm going in the trunk again.

Rey giggles, "Understandable"

Rey and I borrow a pair of new X-wings and fly to Tatooine.

Once we arrive at Luke's home, Rey pulls out her two lightsabers and set's them on the kitchen table. She removes the cyber crystals from Luke and Leia's sabers and pulls out a new lightsaber handle.

"Did you make this?" I ask her as I hold the handle curiously. Instead of a button there is a rotating switch.

"Yes, I used my old staff and I made a few changes"

"It's quite nice if I do say so myself"

Rey places one kyber crystal into her new saber and attaches it to her belt.

She gives the other Kyber crystal to me and pulls out a few scrap pieces of metal from her bag.

"Now it's your turn"

"A new lightsaber? Shouldn't I just continue using Luke's saber? It's my birthright afterall."

"You are more than just his nephew, and besides you have a unique style" Rey says with a grin.

I look at the various pieces of metal and reach out my hand, using the force to assemble my lightsaber piece by piece.

When I'm finished I smile with satisfaction. The saber is similar to my old one except the quillions don't point out, they are not made to harm. They curve and make a circle around half of the hilt as they touch the top of the saber. The circle symbolizing my journey to the light side of the force.

Even with this new design, I still feel like my saber is missing something.

I pull out a pair of golden dice from my pants. Before boarding our X-wings, I took the dice from the General Poe's room, which used to be Leia's office.

I wrap the chain around the hilt of the saber and fuse it together using the tools Rey has provided for me. One of the dice in the pair acts like a button to turn the saber on or off.

Rey looks at me and smiles.

"Han and Leia would love it"

"I know" I say with a smile as I look at the ghost of my parents behind Rey.

Leia holds Han's hand tightly as they mouths the words "I love you"

As Rey turns around to exit the room and mouth the words "I love you too" back to my parents.

...

Rey stands up and pulls out the Luke's and Leia's lightsabers and places them onto the sand. She and I then use the force to bury them under the layers of sand.

Luke and Leia's ghost appear to us both and they smile at our commemoration to them.

Suddenly a women holding a camel calls out to us as we light up our lightsabers. Rey's is a bright pale yellow and mine is a light turquoise color.

"Who are you?" She asks us.

"None of your business" I reply

I then turn back to kiss Rey again as the women walks away, leaving us alone with the sunrise.

*picture of Rey and Kylo at the sunset*

**The End.**

**If you want to check out the picture of the sunrise with Rey and Kylo you can check out this story on Wattpad. The title is the same and my username on there is itharukameo. **


End file.
